Tea Cookies
by Laryna6
Summary: Noblesse weekly ficbits. Family fluff.
1. Freedom

_I joined an art therapy place and have mostly been dusting off the old ceramics skills (and learning some new ones – I hadn't poured molds before) making things for friends, but they also have a writing group early Thursday mornings where they give you a prompt and 40 minutes to write, so I figure I'll be doing Noblesse ficlets._

 _Theme: Freedom_

* * *

M-21 had never had a schedule before. The schedules in the Union were experimentation schedules. Maybe the scientists had something to do to him at nine, maybe they'd take him out of the tank at one to throw some other poor bastard in, but they weren't going to tell _him_ any of that or let him prepare himself. What else did he have to do? They didn't give experiments access to a clock, either.

Now he had the clock on his cell phone – wanting that back was part of why he'd dared bother Frankenstein for one. Knowing what time it was in the world outside, knowing when he'd be fed or woken… He and M-24 got to feed themselves what they wanted, when they wanted, when they were on missions outside, but he'd be living in someone else's compound here. House

Home.

Now he had to be down by a certain time to have time for breakfast before work. Tao had drawn up a patrol schedule for best coverage of the school grounds. Those weren't someone else's plans to get what they wanted, thought – they were his plans to get food, or to protect the kids. Important things, things that mattered or he just wanted.

After school, playing games until it was time to do the dishes. Free time then unless there were any experiments, ones he'd wanted, even asked for, so he wouldn't be helpless or a burden. Dinner with everyone. Patrol schedules, protecting the kids, not letting trouble get near the school or their home.

Looking forward to training with Frankenstein on the weekend, because it'd be painful but he wanted that, was willing to do it, because he wanted to get stronger. To protect everyone. So none of them got dragged back into a lab, forced to live without time, with no idea when it would be over or what was coming next.

Freedom didn't seem to come with a lot of free time, except it did. He was the one who decided to not just sit around waiting for whatever they wanted to do to him, but that he was going to let Tao drag him upstairs to play the videogame with Regis and Takeo until it was time for first patrol, where he'd be meeting up with Kentas, who felt bad for forcing M-21to stay on patrol until he was captured when M-21 had stuff to do.

M-21 didn't know how Kentas had the free time to come all the way over here so often when didn't he have the werewolves to protect, but whatever. Kentas and M-21 were both out of that lab. It was up to Kentas what he did with his time.


	2. Change

Prompt – change

 _A theme similar to last week's, but it was what came to mind with the prompt – and it made me think of how clothes are such a thing in Noblesse. I wonder how many of these snippets will involve M-21? I will probably keep writing the first thing I'm able to write so I can come up with an ending for the ficlet within the time limit._

* * *

He didn't mind wearing a uniform, something someone else picked out.

Everyone did, here. The nobles, who had plenty of power, wore the school uniform anyway. Those with power were the only ones who didn't wear a uniform in the Union – even the scientists all wore white coats there.

When he'd been allowed out on missions, he'd chosen dark, complicated clothes with unnecessary layers. Heh, so maybe a suit was still the same kind of thing he'd chosen to wear. Not simple, not cheap, not like his life had been.

To these people, he wasn't expendable.

Raizel thought he was expendable when he wasn't. That was the point of RK. Maybe if they could just keep him alive long enough he'd realize that he was just like the school kids, like the rest of his friends – someone they wanted to protect.

He knew the others felt it too – Tao could have changed into off-the-shoulder tops as soon as he came home. Frankenstein had written a guide on how to make clothes for the three of them that just happened to contain a pattern for those tops.

Takeo chose to wear jackets, if M-21 remembered right, and a suit had those. In the suits they looked like people with elegance, to use the noble word. People who mattered, people who had dignity.

That was still the biggest change, that they and their dignity mattered here.

M-21 could have changed clothes ten times a day, if he wanted. He could grow claws and would only be hauled into a lab if _he_ wanted to get stronger, or someone was worried about him. Because he was not expendable to them. Not something to be disposed of because it was useless.

When they went to South Korea's Union base, the most powerful person there spent his life for the sake of M-21's dignity. He couldn't even have imagined that in the Union. He couldn't have imagined friends outside the M-series, a scientist who worried about him. Getting to see those kids, still free to have a normal life, smile at him.

He was free. If he spent his life to serve someone, to defend something, it was his choice and he could do it even if they didn't want him to.

He could dream that they'd all survive, that Raizel would be okay and could keep going to school with them, because he was now in a place where miracles like that could happen. He'd given up on fighting the Union once, on bringing it down, but now it was down to three elders and one of them had chosen to help him. Him!

Now he wanted things to stop changing. To stay in this place with these people forever. Well, they could stop having to let Raizel fight, that was one thing that could hurry up and change. But protecting the school, doing dishes in the afternoons even, patrolling the city and buying a burger for a werewolf because that was the kind of thing he did now, apparently… If this stayed like this forever, he wouldn't complain.


	3. Courage

_Prompt – Courage_

* * *

M-21 wanted to go back to work the day after they got back. As soon as he was let out of the tube he'd asked Tao and Takeo, "Why aren't you at work?"

"Because we were worried about you, M!" Tao cried, making a gesture as if to rush forward.

Takeo stopped him with a hand. "Regis, Miss Seira, Rael and Sir Karias are protecting the kids," he said, because that was what M-21 would want to know first thing, that they weren't in danger of being taken the way he had.

He still grumbled and said, "Do we want to leave it to them? It's our job."

"True." Takeo smiled, relieved that M-21 was back to his old self so soon.

"If you want to get to work, I don't stop you." Frankenstein smiled, and Takeo knew he was thinking the same. "Although you _should_ use your sick leave at some point."

"I want to get back to work." M-21 nodded.

"Ignes didn't do anything but amuse herself but exploratory surgery," Frankenstein told him, and Takeo saw M-21's shoulders relax slightly, that he hadn't been changed into something new without his consent, again. "So there's no need to be concerned if you want to get back up on the horse."

The three of them looked at each other, wondering what horses had to do with anything. Frankenstein was from when people rode horses outside of movies, so it probably made sense to him. Takeo wondered about asking him, because he didn't mind that, but questioning the boss made Tao and M-21 nervous after their experiences with questioning authority in the Union. Still, Frankenstein's advice helped, when he gave it, and he might have used a phrase like that because he wanted them to ask. "A horse?" Takeo asked with a smile, prompting him to go on.

"When someone falls off a horse while learning to ride, it's smart as well as brave to get right back on."

M-21 snorted at the thought of him being smart or brave enough to deserve the compliment.

Takeo's friend wanting to get back to protecting the area of the school after being kidnapped while on patrol… Takeo didn't know how much of that was bravery, although M-21 was certainly brave, and how much was M-21's self-sacrificial streak.

Not that Takeo should necessarily talk, he thought, ignoring the shocks of electric pain on the surface of his skin from Dark Spear.

Was there anyone in this house who could criticize M-21 when Regis was a child and charged into battle, Miss Seira grew up too fast, Sir Raizel was giving everything he had for their sake (something that still shocked and amazed Takeo) and Frankenstein endured pain a hundred times worse than theirs if not a thousand and worried about their pain instead of his own well-being?


	4. Giving

_Theme: Giving_

* * *

Miss Seira and Regis set plates of food down on the table, looking utterly composed and very definite about what they were doing.

"It looks wonderful, Seira," the houseowner said with a smile, and Seira's cheeks turned slightly pink, pleased.

"Miss Seira's cooking is incredible!" Tao chimed in, and Takeo saw Regis' small nod of definite agreement. Not caring that someone was winning favor and it wasn't him, but looking as though it was right and proper for his big sister to be praised. To have her skill recognized, for something that had nothing to do with power.

If it weren't for noble quiet, Seira looked like she might have been humming, entirely content to be placing food before enhanced humans, most of those at the table far weaker than her and yet she was willing to lower herself to serve them. Not that Seira would ever think that way about this, about them.

* * *

Takeo had his eyes closed in the tube, either asleep or meditating. Tao had a waterproof tablet Boss had just given him, saying, "So you don't move around too much."

Tao wasn't going to squirm around with boredom in a tube, really! The scientists got mad if you did that, and that was very very bad. Not that Boss would do more than sigh and _maybe_ threaten him so Tao didn't mess up the experiment and get hurt, but Tao didn't want to make things difficult for him.

Boss hadn't just waited until they asked to do experiments on them, he'd also put together a special tabled for Tao and wheeled a tea card into the lab to set up a laptop on it. Tao could play Counterstrike, see if Ikhan and Shinwoo were online right now and wanted to play.

Tao worked the tablet and set up a custom control scheme, humming to himself even though no one would hear it through the water. Or maybe not; Boss turned to look at him and turned away, looking pleased with himself, when he saw Tao's happily-working expression.

He should still say thank you to boss – again, he'd done it when Boss gave him the tablet – because. It was still always a pleasant surprised, that Boss wanted to do things for Tao when he'd already done so much, and Tao was never going to let Boss think he was taking it for granted.

* * *

M-21 threw the burger to Kentas.

The werewolf caught it automatically, the movement less like catching something and more like raising a hand to block an attack. Kentas looked at the wrapped burger.

"It's not Seira's cooking," M-21 said with a shrug that wasn't quite an apologetic one when Kentas kept staring at the thing instead of eating it. Just like last time? "But it's a pretty good burger place." The kids showed it to them – they used to eat there a lot after going to the PC room, before they started going over to the Chairman's house and Seira's cooking instead.

The kids did a lot of things like that, showing them around, wanting their friends and Ajussi to know all the best places and stuff around here. The _best_ place was Ye Ran, and it was because of the kids that M-21 worked there.

Kentas unwrapped it slowly, looking at him instead of the food.

Whatever, M-21 decided, and unwrapped his own burger, starting to eat it. He didn't need to eat so many times a day, but there was always food and tea in the house, ramyeon experiments, family dinners… He guessed he'd gotten used to being given food. Like feeding people was just what you did, the way the kids brought snacks to the house for everyone to share. Kentas was here to visit him – he'd asked to go on patrol with M-21 while Lunark talked to Karias and Frankenstein, anyway.

Finally Kentas started eating his own burger, and it was nice to eat together with someone, M-21 realized. Just like home, on top of a skyscraper or not. They didn't have to talk, (it was pretty quiet without Tao) but it was companionable all the same.

Out in freshish air (this _was_ a city), glittering lights shining up from the ground, feeling the wind, chewing contentedly… It was kind of the complete opposite of a lab, wasn't it?


	5. Gratitude

_Theme – gratitude_

 _This is just a collection of family fluff at this point – not that there's anything wrong with that._

* * *

"To you, I am always grateful."

Those words, from someone unused to expressing themselves…

Frankenstein was always and would always be grateful to Raizel as well, for the sheer effort he put into his appreciation of everything Frankenstein did and his acceptance of Frankenstein's troublesome ways and the racket that Dark Spear must be making for someone as sensitive as his Master. And so much else.

For when Master asked, "Are we a family?" with the children there to hear, and Frankenstein knew that he'd succeeded in giving Master that as well, a gift that must mean so much for someone alone for so long.

Now that they had their wayward child back, the family was complete again. He _had_ checked M-21 over, so he couldn't object to them all wanting to walk to school together. Tao and Takeo had been divided between being overjoyed that M-21 could leave the lab so soon and wanting to shove their fellow experiment back in the tank to be _certain_ that he was alright, so he understood them wanting to keep their eyes on M-21.

Frankenstein went with them for once on that walk, since Shinwoo was on time – sadly it wasn't his teacher's turn on gate duty, so Shinwoo's curse continued.

The schoolchildren clustered around their friend Rai, Ikhan talking animatedly and Tao leaning forward to interject from where the three enhanced humans were clustered together, flanking M-21 protectively. From M-21's wry smirk he knew very well what they were doing, but didn't see a reason to complain.

Master looked well, and Frankenstein could wish he didn't, that Master had enough hope to be careful with his own life, but Master was _smiling_ and Frankenstein raised a hand to his face and feigned a cough while he got himself back under control. It wouldn't do to be seen doting on his Master, there were other people in the street and nobles attracted admiring glances (if not stares), so all of the pedestrians were watching their group.

Fortunately everyone who traveled this way at this hour had weeks to practice not becoming distracted enough to walk into light poles.

It was a good thing as well that Frankenstein had practice controlling his emotions, because he felt so very grateful. For his Master's happiness, which in turn was his joy.


	6. Poetry

_Theme: this week's was to compose a poem, so I have some snippets with the theme of poetry for you._

* * *

Tao hummed something bouncy-sounding under his breath.

"What are you humming?" Takeo wondered, looking up from where he was cleaning his gun.

Tao shrugged, most of his attention on the security camera footage. "Just some words I made up."

"Words you made up… a song?" Takeo stared.

Blinking and turning to him, Tao said, "I guess? The kids are having poetry in literature class, so I started fitting words together."

"Poetry." Takeo shook himself to make himself quit staring. "Can I hear it?" he asked.

"Sure." Tao shrugged again, as though this was a little odd that Takeo wanted to hear it but he had no idea why someone might be risking embarrassment by reciting a poem they'd composed.

Not that Takeo had any intention of reminding him what it was like when they were part of DA-5, or allowing him to feel embarrassed. He settled in to listen to Tao's efforts.

* * *

"What do you bet _his_ poetry is going right into Boss' shrine?" Tao grinned.

M-21 snorted. "No bet." Frankenstein had a room in the basement where he kept his Master's returned assignments and tests.

From the way Frankenstein had choked up and said, "Master," when Raizel handed it to him, the poetry was going in a place of honor.

* * *

"I don't know what I was thinking, asking the opinion of human toys and you, Regis! Seira will love my poetry!" Rael declared.

Did any of them like Rael enough to argue with him? From the looks that were being exchanged, no. No they did not.


	7. Ink Cage Spark

_For Madamazzure's Noblesse Tenth Anniversary event themes Ink, Cage and Spark._

* * *

A signature. Another signature.

How many printer cartridges were used up creating all this paperwork?! Some of it was his own fault, buying the supermarket where Master went for snacks, and the PC Bang. Playing games with his friends was an important part of Master's high school life.

It just resulted in paperwork. So much paperwork.

For Master, who always appreciated everything he did it was worth it, he told himself. Infinitely worth it.

* * *

Master's mansion was a cage, he had locked himself away and the bars were all the stronger for it – he didn't doubt the power of his Master's resolve.

Staring out the window, out through the bars or even with the window thrown open was how he lived his days. Temptation wasn't even a risk, when Master would have never. 'The view from the window is enough. For me, it's enough,' he had said, and how could it ever be, knowing the vast world outside?

But how much of that world had Master ever gotten to know before Frankenstein came?

But Master would have said it was enough regardless, had convinced himself that he belonged in that cage, that everything was fine when it hadn't been for millennia, and was only growing worse as the traitors sunk deeper into madness.

Madness, to betray the one who caged himself for their sake.

Frankenstein wanted to kill them all, but they were already dead.

Master was free, that was what mattered. But for how long could he fly free before he fell from the sky, a bleeding bird shot down by those he'd served for so long?

* * *

"Tao!" Regis heard M-21 growl from upstairs.

The human in question was escaping by flinging himself over a banister down to the ground floor.

Regis' nose wrinkled. Why did it smell like lightning?

"Regis!" Tao crowed, rushing over to him and… ruffling his hair?

First once, then after withdrawing his hand while Regis stared at him, Tao reached out again to ruffle his hair. Frozen in shock, or maybe indulging Tao to find out if there was a point to this, Regis let him. The scent of lightning in the air grew stronger.

Regis heard a crackling sound and Takeo came down the stairs, hair radiating out from his head as he frowned at Tao, long strands of it standing on end.

"It's not working!" Tao cried, turning to Takeo.

"How do we make it stop working, Tao," Takeo said in the tone he used when reminding Tao gently of proper priorities.

Takeo's hair was what was making the crackling noises.

"We have work!" M-21 yelled from behind Takeo.

"Oops!" Tao laughed. "Should have thought of that. It's not professional looking, huh."

Takeo shook his head slowly, relieved Tao was getting it.

"It should just be a matter of earthing the charge." Tao began to stroke Takeo's hair, reaching up and around him to do it, grasping after the still-floating strands.

Wait. Tao had tried to do _that_ to Regis' hair? Thank goodness it hadn't worked. Not that it would have, something so inelegant…


	8. Spark 2

_Noblesse Tenth Anniversary Event Prompt 26: Spark._

* * *

"Ha!" Tao cried, flinging out his hand.

He pouted a little when nothing happened, then tried again. "Ha!"

"What are you doing?" Takeo asked, looking up from cleaning his guns after the practice session.

"Agent Sangeen can make knives out of his aura and fling them. I want to see if I can do something like that with my energy. Ha!"

"Try with your cables?" Takeo suggested. "You wrap energy around them, so it might be more natural for you."

"Right!" Tao said, using a D pill to transform this time, for the boost. "Ha!" His coils lashed out as he spoke, crackling with dark energy. Little zaps came from the ends of them, but he looked pleased with that for a first try.

"Looks like Dark Spear," M-21 said, glancing at Tao with a frown. Was he using Dark Spear in training? M-21 wasn't going to approve of that when he knew hit hurt worse every time they used it, but he knew if it was him he wouldn't let someone's disapproval stop him.

"I just summoned my energy like normal, but it came out Dark Spear-colored," Tao said, looking over the cables. "Doesn't it do the same thing when Boss uses his power even without summoning Dark Spear? Like those sparks when he gets mad."

Takeo and M-21 winced, remembering those stinging arcs of energy.

"It doesn't hurt," Tao promised them. But there was still something worrying about it. That Dark Spear had marked him.

As prey.

But he couldn't regret it, not when it was for the sake of the home they had here.


End file.
